philofthefuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Break
Christmas Break is the name of a never-before-seen Christmas episode found first on the "Disney Channel Holiday" DVD as a bonus feature. It was first released on November 1, 2005, but later aired on TV on December 2, 2005. Plot The episode starts off with Curtis screaming "TV on fire!" as he sees the TV fireplace. He runs away to grab a marshmallow on a stick to roast in the fire. Phil comes over and assures him that it's not an actual fireplace and a fake one they pass on TV for people who don't have a fireplace. Curtis lies and tells Phil that he knew that already. Pim gets her horn to heckle carolers at the door. She opens the door and blows her horn, but is disappointed to find Keely. Keely goes to Phil and tells him what she does to decorate the tree. He responds with "cool" and takes out the Wizard and decorates the tree with it. Keely gives him a look and Barbara tells Phil that Keely wants to decorate the old-fashioned way. Barbara then takes out the star and tells Phil to not forget it. Keely tells Phil how much she loves putting the star on the tree. Phil accidentally tells her that he knew and that she was the Yuletide Star Princess. She asks him how she knew that and Phil tells her that he had actually met her before she met him. Pim comes over and says that he was following her around and saying "We have to help the pretty crying girl!". Phil says that if she wouldn't have broken the star in the first place, none of that would've happened and they begin arguing. Keely stops them and asks to hear the story. As he tells it, Lloyd thinks Phil is telling the story of how they got the house, but Phil tells him he is not. So Lloyd tells the story anyways. Both stories take turns being told as the episode progresses. At the end, after hearing Phil's story, Keely hugs him and says "Phil Diffy, you are the most wonderful boy I've ever known." Lloyd interrupts their hug and asks him if he remembered to recalibrate the temporal pump valve. Phil asks if he had to. Lloyd tells him that he was and that that was the reason the engine burned out. Pim gets excited, claiming her victory against Phil and that it's all his fault. Lloyd leaves and does some calculations as Barbara comes over to Phil, telling him that she's disappointed in him, but what he did was sweet. He tells his mom that he didn't mean for them to get stuck her, but Keely tells him that maybe it was meant to be. Lloyd shouts, "Sweet potatoes!" and walks back over to them. He says that according to his calculations, that if Phil wouldn't have broken the time machine and they would've left when he wanted them to, they would've been caught in a massive time storm, not knowing when they'd get out. Phil smirks and says that he actually saved them and Lloyd says "I guess so." Pim gets mad and says, "He's the bad kid for 10 seconds, and that's it? I am outraged! I will not stand for this injustice!" Barbara then asks her if she wants to put the star on the tree and she smiles, responding with "'Kay!" She puts on the star and comes down. The Diffys start singing a song that's similar to a Christmas carol: Oh Robo Tree, '' ''Oh Robot Tree You're programmed just to thrill us! Oh Robo Tree, Oh Robo Tree It's Christmas please don't kill us! We didn't mean to make you frown, Release our kids and put them down! Why didn't we buy Astro Tree? It's guaranteed not to kill us! Or your money back! Keely'' looks at them weirdly as they sing and, when they're done, asks them if that is a future Christmas carol. Phil tells her it's an ad from Mel's Astro Trees and that they just really like the tune. Then, they are all in the living, and Keely brings a plate with marshmallows. Curtis grabs one and asks them if they wanted to hear about his first day in Pickford. Phil tells them that that's right and that he was stowed in the time machine the whole time. Curtis assures him that he wasn't there the whole time. He tells them that he sneaked out when they left and had adventures. Phil's Story Phil and his family arrive in 2003 to do some last-minute Christmas shopping. They get out of their time machine dressed in caveman closing. Lloyd tells them they're in 1999. Phil sees the people pass by and asks his dad if they're dressed right. He says "Oops!" and they change back into their suits. Pim asks if they're still going to Carb City in 2056, then Phil tells his dad that they're not in 1999, but in 2003, much to Lloyd's dismay. Barbara tells Pim and Phil to enjoy 2003, but to be back in the time machine in one hour or they'd leave without them. Phill scoffs and tells her not to worry because the last thing he wants is to be stuck in 2003. Back in the present, Phil tells Keely that the first thing they had to do was find a mall. Keely smiles and says, "Wait a minute, you time traveled all the way to this century to find a mall? I love you guys!" Phil responds with, "Well that and Pim had to go to the bathroom. She can only go for within 200 years of our house." Back in the story, Barbara tells them to decide between the 2 malls in the Pickford mall district. Pim wants to pick, but Phil says no because every time she picks they end up in a giant blood feed with an ancient Aztec warrior. Lloyd suggests they pick a coin and Pim says she calls tentacles. He flips it and it rolls on the ground. A voice over occurs and Phil tells Keely that this si where she comes into the story. It lands next to Keely's feet, who is walking by. She then she makes a remark about how her sneakers were so 2003. She then says she remembers finding that coin, but that she didn't see them. She asks if he had seen her and Phil responds with "Kind of..." Lloyd tells them that hey have to get that coin back because it's made of an extraterrestrial alloy that won't be discovered for another 50 years, and that it's their dinner money for Carb City. He tells them to go, but Phil stops and asks if they should go dressed like that. He says good point and that they need a rational explanation. He tells them to say they're with the Department of Astro Water and Power, and that they're there to check their robots. Barbara tells them to just say they're in a band. Pim and Phil follow Keely to the school cafeteria, where Pim asks if it's some kind of kid prison. Phil tells her that it's an ancient school, just as a nerd gets tripped and his lunch falls to the ground. Phil thinks he's called the "Class Clown". Pim sees the coin on Keely's tray and they walk over as she gives a speech on the history od the star. "And the Pickford Yuletide Star was brought to Pickford in 1865 by its founder, Ezekiel Pickford, of Pickfordshire, Nevada. To generations of Pickfordians this star has always symbolized has always symbolized community ''and tradition. As this year's Christmas Princess, it's my job to keep the antique star safe and sound until the tree lighting ceremony." She opens the box and marvels at the beautiful star. She then says she's going to get some milk and, on her way, gives her food to the "Class Clown". Phil smiles and stares as his crush for her intensifies. Pim grabs his attention and he gets up and he swipes the coin. Narrating, he says, "Everything would've been fine, but then there's Pim." Phil sees Pim with the box and asks what she is doing. She responds with "I got my souvenir". Phil tells her to put it back since it's the town's most treasured possession. They fight over the box as Phil, narrating says, "You can always count on Pim..." Then they drop the box, shattering the Yuletide Star. Category:Episodes